New Mutants Annual Vol 1 3
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = James Shooter | CoverArtist1 = Alan Davis | CoverArtist2 = Paul Neary | BlockQuote = | StoryTitle1 = Anything You Can Do -- ! | Writer1_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler1_1 = Alan Davis | Inker1_1 = Paul Neary | Colourist1_1 = Glynis Oliver | Letterer1_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor1_1 = Ann Nocenti | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Princess Diana * Prince Charles * Unnamed citizens from around the world Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* **** ***** ** *** **** ** *** **** ** *** **** ** *** **** Items: * and Vehicles: * Impossible Man's spaceship | Synopsis1 = Cypher sits in the Danger Room booth controlling a battle sequence for the rest of the team since Magneto is away. He creates the team of Avengers to battle them. He then says he should bring the fight to the New Mutants' level and changes the Avengers into the Teen Avengers. They battle the New Mutants. Finally, they take out each foe and then Warlock finishes off the last of them, Dr. Druid, and they have beaten Cypher's Danger Room trial. The room and rest of the mansion begins to shake and the team thinks it is an earthquake of someone trying to destroy the school. They race out of the room and exit the mansion. As they open the front door they realize that a gigantic spaceship has just landed on the front lawn of the X-Mansion. Suddenly, the Impossible Man appears and thinks he is going to be greeted by the X-Men and realizes that the New Mutants are here instead. He asks where the X-Men are and what the team has done with them. Illyana recognizes the alien and tells of how he once kidnapped the X-Mansion in the past. The Impossible Man shows off his powers of transformation and that he has come to play some "games" with the X-Men and asks if the New Mutants wish to play. They decline and he starts to mock at them calls them "scared". Warlock perks up and confronts the alien. They argue that each can do what the other can and they begin to change into different shapes and try to "one-up" one another. They then disappear and the team decides to go after them. They teleport to Manhattan. The New Mutants appear on a Hudson River pier in their individual disguises. They find the Impossible Man has turned into the Hulk and Warlock into the Thing. They are battling and destroying the pier. The New Mutants tell the humans and police to back away as it will just bother the brawlers. Magik tries to teleport them to Limbo to fight it out and they both teleport away before she can do this. The team decides to go after them. They teleport to Rio de Janeiro and change into swimsuits and find Warlock has turned himself into a body builder and he is showing off his muscles to the crowd of onlookers. Then Impossible Man appears and also has turned into a body builder. They show off for the crowd and claim each is better than the other. Cannonball gets angry and knocks them into the water and both Warlock and Impossible Man's disguises wash off. Impossible Man yells to the team that if they stop their contest one more time then they will be sorry and him and Warlock disappear again. They arrive in London at Wimbledon during an ongoing tennis match. The players scatter and Warlock and Impossible Man play a quick tennis game to see which of them is best at it. The New Mutants arrive as the game goes on. Impossible Man gets angry and the police come onto the court. Warlock and Impossible Man vanish again and the New Mutants chase after them onto the streets of London. They see Warlock thrown thru a building window and land into a Ferrari and destroy it. Impossible Man comes out and they continue to argue. The team tries to grab them and they both disappear yet again. The team follows and find themselves suddenly in Moscow. Warlock and Impossible Man wreck havoc on the city of Moscow. The KGB call in fighter helicopters to stop them and Magik sends Warlock to Limbo and yells at him there. Impossible Man then turns into Thanos and attacks the helicopters and turns the rotor blades into parachutes. He demands Warlock return to fight. He suddenly does and hits Impossible Man in the back. They all then disappear. They appear in Tokyo. Warlock has turned into the Watcher and Impossible Man turned into Galactus. They argue again that he can do better than the other. Warlock then hits Impossible Man and he falls to the ground and then jumps up changed into Godzilla. They go after each other and then Warlock realizes that he can do something that the Impossible Man cannot do and with that, he changes colors. Impossible Man starts bawling. The team is then in the X-Mansion watching all that has happened on the TV. Impossible Man is there and still crying. He and Warlock befriend each other finally and the rest of the team is finally happy. Magneto walks in and the team greets him. He asks them how their day was and they play it off like nothing even happened. As Magneto turns to the TV he sees the New Mutants on the news at the Wimbledon match. He yells to the New Mutants while the team is seen sneaking out the door. | Notes = | Trivia = * When the team is battling in London, the Forbidden Planet comic book store can be seen in the background. | Recommended = * - The New Mutants adventures away from the X-Mansion * - " * - " * - " * - " * - The Avengers attack Magneto * -4 - Avengers battle the X-Men | Links = }}